Zululandia
, and |connectedresources = }} Zululandia is a growing, developing, and old nation at 280 days old with citizens primarily of African ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Zululandia work diligently to produce Pigs and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. Zululandia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Zululandia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Zululandia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Zululandia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Zululandia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History of Zululandia Zululandia territory spreads from the river Zambezi to the river Maputo as has its capital city in Manjacaze. Part of the former empire of king Shaka Zulu, Zululandia (to which ancient documents refer to as Gaza Empire) was founded by Sochangane Manicusse (1821–1858) as a reaction of the vast Mfecane conflict that resulted from Shaka’s assassination and the invasions of Austral Africa by the Nguni. The first king of Gaza overthrew the Tonga rulers in South Mozambique and established its power next to the Portuguese in Inhambane. The rule of Sochangane is better known by his refusal to deal with slave trading and giving asylum to any slave that managed to flew the Portuguese. Sochangane was succeeded by his son Mawewe. In 1859 Mawewe attacked his brothers to thicken his power. Only Muzila managed to escape to the Boer province of Transvaal where he assembled an army against Mawewe. The war lasted until 1864, with the victory of Muzila. With the death of Muzila in 1884, his son N’gungunhana – Mdungazwe Ngungunyane Nxumalo – also known as the “Lion of Gaza”, became emperor of Gaza. Exiled by the Portuguese Joaquim Mouzinho de Albuquerque, N’gungunhana died in the remote islands of Azores in 1906. He was survived by his son Godide, who mysteriously disappeared in Lisbon. A hundred years after the Jamine dinasty was believed to have vanished, a descendent of N’gungunhana and Godide, ruler Bakali Ngungunyane, re-established the old house of Gaza and the new country of Zululandia. "http://i43.photobucket.com/albums/e396/drBakali/Ngungunhane_Gungunhana.jpg" Our beloved and departed emperor, Mdungazwe Ngungunyane Nxumalo, the Lion of Gaza